Kyubi no shuzoku
by Fighter-Akuma
Summary: On a tous une famille, Kyubi n'en fait pas exception. ENFIN LA SUITE !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fighter

Disclaimers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Il y a de ça bien longtemps, quand les éléments gouvernaient encore la planète, se trouvaient de magnifiques forêts recouvrant la totalité des continents. Dans ces paradis terrestres, les esprits foisonnaient en paix : des Elfes, des Daitengu, des Karasu Tengu, des Kirin, des Ningyo, des Kappa, des Dragons, des Kitsune, des Tanuki ou encore des Tennyo...

Il y avait bien parfois quelques tensions, mais à chaque fois dissipées par les grands et sages Kyûbi, des renards à neuf queues issus des 13 clans, protecteurs attitrés du Kami du riz Inari.

Ces kitsunes étant chacun béni par un élément, ils pouvaient à tout moment, repousser les quelques rares ennemis qui menacaient la vie tranquille de leurs forêts.

Cependant, la venue des Hommes et de leur civilisation bouleversa à jamais le fragile équilibre installé il y a de ça fort longtemps...

En moins de quelques années, les esprits avaient diminué de moitié, massacrés par ceux qui allait bientôt devenir la race dominante...

Pourtant de petits groupes résistaient encore aux envahisseurs. Se cachant dans les profondeurs de la forêt Mitsurin, ils avaient repri leurs vies normales, loin des hommes et de leurs armes...

C'est pourquoi, la venue au monde d'une nouvelle portée de Kitsune, qui plus est, du grand Kyûbi, Genko le Noir, prenait tout à coup, un air de fête...

"Dépêche toi un peu Kotoko, sinon on va tout rater !"

"J'arrive, j'arrive !"

Les deux esprits passèrent à la vitesse supérieur... Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se précipiter à la tanière de leur chef, tous les habitans de Mitsurin ne voulaient en rien rater cela...

Genko le Noir et Byako la Blanche étaient deux kistune qui avaient dépassés les 900 ans, chose rare chez les renards. De ce fait, ils étaient extrèmement puissants...

"Pardon pardon, laissez nous passer !"

"Hé ! Pas si vite !" s'écria Kotoko.

"Allez allez, on est presque arrivé !"

En effet, la tanière était toute proche, on pouvait déjà apercevoir la taille imposante de Genko le Noir, assis fièrement à l'entrée de la grotte, ses neuf queues touffus l'auréolant...

Après s'être trouvé un perchoir adéquate, les deux esprits purent rassasier leur curiosité...

Au centre de la clairière était couchée Byako la Blanche. Elle allaitait ses huit petits affamés, six femelles et deux mâles.

"Byako-sama, est-ce vraiment..." commença un vieux Tengu qui avait du mal à rester immobile sur sa branche.

La renarde s'étira doucement sous le regard bienveillant de Genko, puis doucement elle guida une petite Yonbi au pelage bleu qui semblait perdue jusqu'à l'une de ces mamelles... Cela fait, elle répondit :

"Oui Kayôbi-san, c'est bien un Kyûbi."

Parmis les huit petits se trouvaient un Kyûbi mâle au pelage roux flamboyant.

Celui là même qui allait, quelques centaines d'années plus tard, bouleversé la petite vie tranquille de Konoha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Lexique

Lexique :

des Daitengu : une espèce de Tengus, des hommes au long nez au visage rouge, qui volent sans ailes et sont les plus puissants. Ils sont souvent habillés en moine.

des Karasu Tengu : Petits avec des ailes de corbeau. Ils aiment faire des farces et n'aiment pas les boudhistes.

des Kirin : licornes célestes

des Ningyo : Sirène.

des Kappa : Esprit de l'eau, à visage de singe, carapace de tortue et longs cheveux.

des Kitsune : des esprits renards

des Tanuki : Esprits blaireaux

des Tennyo : Nymphes.

Kami : Dieux Shintoïste.

Genko le Noir : Renard noir. Bon présage dans la culture orientale.

Byako la Blanche : Renard blanc. Bon présage dans la culture orientale.

Mitsurin : Forêt vierge.

Kyubi : kitsune à neuf queues.

Yonbi : kitsune à quatre queues.

Gobi : kitsune à cinq queues.

Yattsubi : kitsune à huit queues.

Nanabi : kistune à sept queues.

Rokubi :kitsune à six queues.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, peut être que je rajouterai quelques def mais c'est pas sur... J'espère que cela vous aideras !


	3. Chapitre 1 Nanabi !

Auteur : Fighter

Couples : pas encore !

Disclaimers : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage...

Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Je tiens à vous écrire ce petit mot pour éclaircir quelques points encore obscurs... Cette fic est en fait le début d'un arc car oui, ils y aura d'autres. 2 autres précisément. Elles raconteront : 1- Le retour de Sasuke. 2- Orochimaru. 3- l'Akatsuki. Pour ce qui est des couples, il y en aura plusieurs car nos petits ninjas n'ont que 13 ans ! Ils découvriront pour la plupart l'Amour que se soit pour une fille ou un garçon... Car oui il y aura du YAOI et de l'HETERO ! Mais ils n'apparaîtront, sauf rectification de ma part, que dans les deux prochains actes. Bref, à vous de lire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Artemis : Ouah deux reviews ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour Naruto, j'ai pas encore trop réfléchi mais il y aura du Yaoi, ça c'est sûr !

Haruno sama : Vala la suite Haru, j'espère que cha va te plaire ! Et ta fic c'est pour quand alors ?

Kirin : Merci ! Tu sais même si tu l'avais déjà, étant ma béta lectrice, ton avis m'est TRES important... Bon bah bon chap !

Elenthya : Merci ! Ouah, quelqu'un de mon avis, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite plaira !

Yami Shino : Merci pour ton mot ! Pour ta remarque, je suis relativement embêtée... Parce que j'ai fais des recherches avant de faire cette fic et moi, on me dit que ce sont des esprits. Alors peut être que ce que j'ai lus comporte plusieurs erreurs, c'est possible, sinon, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Car j'aimereai faire une fic qui soit relativement vrai du point de vue des Kitsune. Je vais pas raconter n'importe quoi quand même, ça ferait tâche... Bref, j'espère voir une review avec ton nom marqué dessus ! lol

Twister : Twitwi, j'ai un mot de twitwi, sortez le champagne ! lol ! Merci pour ton mot ma choune !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1 :

Dans le village caché de Konoha... Se trouvaient en ce moment, deux personnes entrain de débattre sur l'avenir d'un certain ninja aux cheveux blonds :

"Ce petit est condanmé..."

"Ne dis pas ça ! N'oublions pas qu'il a en lui quelque chose de très puissant..."

"Kyûbi."

"Oui... Et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il le laisse mourir."

"Pfft... Tu crois ? Il n'a jamais apprécié les Humains..."

"Mais lui c'est différent."

"Si tu le dis... Au moins, cette satané bestiole servira enfin à quelque chose !"

"Hé hé hé... Tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé."

"Humph, le Feu et l'Esprit n'ont jamais fait bon ménage !"

"Tu ne disais pas ça avant."

"Avant... Avant je pouvais encore l'appeler grand frère sans aucune honte..."

"Nanabi..."

"..."

"Nanabi... Tu te souviens de la première fois où Mère nous a emmené au lac ?"

"Hum... Oui... Kyûbi et Shar s'étaient encore querellés sur leur sois disante force..."

-----------

_Dans la forêt de Mitsurin, cette journée là... Résonnaient d'étranges cris :_

"_Kyûbi !"_

"_Allez dépêche toi un peu... Sharounet !"_

"_Grr... Sale sac à puces !"_

_Le jeune renard ne releva pas l'insulte mais ne pût s'empécher de dire :_

"_Je croyais que les Elfes noirs étaient rapides... Hum, on a du me mentir..."_

"_Arf, tu vas voir si je t'attrapes !"_

"_Pour ça, il faudrait courir plus vite !"_

_Puis il accéléra, l'Elfe sur les talons... Ils courèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination, mais ne pouvant freiner à cause de leur trop grande vitesse, les esprits finirent tous deux dans l'eau..._

_Après s'être ébroué, re-mouillant ainsi un Shar gromellant sur la température et qui venait à peine de sortir de l'eau, Kyûbi chercha un endroit où se coucher pour se sécher. Une fois trouvé et installé, il lança :_

"_Aaaaah... J'ai encore gagné !"_

_Le jeune Elfe noir lui passa devant, ses habits gorgés d'eau, en maugréant un :_

"_T'as triché."_

"_Plaît-il ? Sachez môsieur le mauvais joueur que rien ni personne ne peut me _

_battre !"_

_Shar roula des yeux devant ce manque de modestie._

"_On parie Kyû ?" dit alors une voix sortant des fourrés._

_Le renard releva la tête d'un coup, s'exclamant alors que sa soeur, une Kitsune au pelage noir, s'approchait tout sourire, ses huit queues se balançant légèrement :_

"_Yattsubi !"_

"_Génial... En voilà un deuxième !" se plaignit l'Elfe en prenant un faux air boudeur alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un gros caillou._

"_Yattsu... Qu'est... Enfin... Pourquoi t'es là ?"_

_La jeune renarde ria mais ne répondit pas à la question, préférant aller se désaltérer au lac._

"_Ah ah ah, tu fanfaronnes moins maintenant, Kyûbi !"_

"_Nanabi... C'est fou comme je suis content de te voir... Vraiment."_

_Nanabi était, elle aussi, une Kitsune au pelage noir. Mais à la différence de sa grande soeur, elle était beaucoup moins appréciée par Kyûbi de part sans doute, son caractère enflammée._

_Au moment où celle-ci allait répliquer une remarque cinglante, une ombre imposante se dessina sur le lac :_

"_Kyûbi, tu sais très bien ce que je pense des dispustes au sein du clan."_

"_Mère !"_

"_Quand à ton égo surdimensionné... Sache qu'un jour il te perdras."_

_Le Kistune se releva, n'atteignant à l'heure actuelle, que les pattes de Byako, il releva la tête, ses neuf queues battant frénétiquement :_

"_Ce jour n'arrivera jamais Mère !"_

_Et cela, il le pensait au plus profond de son coeur._

"_Tu paries !" rétorqua Shar qui était resté muet pendant l'échange._

"_Arf, quand tu veux !"_

"_Moi aussi, moi aussi !" s'écria Yonbi en sortant de l'ombre de sa mère. _

_C'était la cadette au pelage bleu de la famille de Kyûbi._

"_T'es là toi ? Je suppose que les autres ne sont pas loin..."_

"_Ils sont avec Père." répondit Yattsubi avant de se lécher la patte._

"_Ah, s'ils sont avec Père..."_

_Shar voyant que le combat n'était plus que le cadet des soucis de Kyûbi, remit de l'huile sur le feu :_

"_Toi minus, tu veux te battre contre nous ?"_

"_Voui !"_

"_Hum... Ok, on vas voir ça... Attrapes-nous si tu peux !"_

_Puis ils s'élançèrent, Yonbi sur les talons..._

_Byako pouvait être fier de sa progéniture. Elle en était sûr, ils deviendraient de grands Kitsune... Mais d'ici là, elle se devait de les protéger le plus longtemps possible._

_-----------------------_

"Pfft... Quand j'y repense, une phrase me vient tout de suite à l'esprit..."

"Laquelle ?"

"Kyûbi, modestie tu connais !"

"Ah ah ah ah ah... Ah ? Nanabi ! Des personnes arrivent !"

"J'ai entendus Yattsubi... On reprendra notre petite conversation inter-pays une autre fois... Dissipation !"

Sa soeur disparue, la kitsune s'élança par la fenêtre, sans un regard pour Naruto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vala, j'espere que cela vous a plus ! Les ninjas arrivent dans l'autre chapitre et avec ça, les premières complications mais je ne vous en dis pas plus... Tchao !


	4. Chapter 2 Retrouvaille !

Auteur : Moua, Fighter !

Genre : Ah parce qu'y a un genre... lol

Disclaimers : les personnages de Naruto de Masachi Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Artémis_** : Ouah merci, tu es devenue une grande fan, j'espère que la suite plaira encore plus.

_**Kirin**_ : Merci kiki, j'espère que chap te fera le même effet !

**_Elenthya_** : Vala vala, tout chaud et merci pour ton mot !

_**Haruno sama**_ : Vala ptite louloute, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_**Yami Shino**_ : Yosh, merci bcp pour ces explications ! Je serai à qui m'adressé quand j'aurai des problèmes de script !lol! Nan sans decc merci !

Chapitre 2 :

Dans le village caché de Konoha... Un groupe d'adolescent se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, rythmé par les électrocardiogrammes.

"Ca y est ! Il se réveille !"

"Laissez le respirer !"

"Naruto !"

Le jeune ninja papillota des paupières, avant finalement, d'ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus embués de sommeil...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Sakura, en pleurs, lui saute dessus.

"Gneuh... Sakura-chan ?" dit celui-ci en rougissant.

En effet, tous ses amis étaient accourus pour aller le voir : Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Kiba et Akamaru, Shino, mais aussi, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari n'aurait en rien raté cela.

"Bienvenue parmis nous vieux !" lança Kiba.

"T'es vivant ! Oh Naruto... Si tu me refais ça je te tues !" dit Sakura en le menaçant du poing sous les rire hilares des autres.

Naruto se mit à rire aussi, mais nerveusement, c'est vrai que sa coéquipière tapait fort...

"Dîtes... Il est où Sasuke ?"

La bonne humeur retomba aussitôt. A la place, un lourd silence s'installa... Chacun attendant que l'autre prenne son courage à deux mains pour prendre la parole. Mais personne ne parla, rendant encore plus palpable le mal l'aise ambiant dans la pièce.

"J'ai... J'ai échoué n'est ce pas ? Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener... Désolé Sakura-chan."

"C'est pas ta faute Naruto... Kakashi-sensei te l'expliqueras mieux que nous." répondit la kunoichi.

"C'est lui qui t'as ramené d'ailleurs." dit Lee.

"Kakashi-sensei ?"

"Il a rien voulus nous dire." continua Ino.

"Galère !" se plaignit Shikamaru.

"Na... Naruto-kun... Je..." commença Hinata en rougissant.

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase, trois coups à la porte l'en empêchant... C'était une infirmière, une seringue à la main, qui venait administrer les soins pour Naruto :

"Les visites sont terminées. Le patient doit se reposer à présent. Ordre de Tsunade-sama."

Le groupe d'adolescent firent donc leur adieu au pauvre blondinet qui sentait venir les sueurs froides à l'idée d'être laissé seul avec cette énorme seringue...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une fois l'infirmière partie, Naruto se permit de souffler un peu, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les derniers allés venus du personnel...

Après quelques minutes, l'hôpital était redevenu calme. L'agitation de la journée avait laissé place au calme de la nuit...

Laissant son esprit vagabonder en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil, le jeune ninja pensa alors à son rêve... Etrange rêve où les voix lui avait semblé si proche au début... Puis ensuite la course dans la forêt où il lui avait semblé ne faire qu'un avec son locataire indésirable...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait du passé de Kyûbi, mais à chaque fois, le renard lui montrait les horreurs qu'il avait commis quand il était encore libre...

En y réfléchissant mieux, ces rêves apparaissaient le plus souvent à la suite d'une trop grande consommation de Chakra, leYohko prêtait alors pour quelques minutes, sa puissance destructrice à Naruto... Et donc peut être aussi un peu de ses souvenirs.

Après tout, le combat avec Sasuke dans la vallée de la mort l'avait relativement affaibli, et Kyubi avait été si proche de sortir...

Naruto soupira en regardant la lune qui montait lentement...

"Dans quelques jours, je sortirai. Il faudra alors que je mette la main sur Kakashi-sensei, peut-être pourra t'il m'aider ?"

Sur ceux, il s'endormit, l'une de ses mains sur le sceau du Shingami...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De l'autre côté de la rue, sur un des toits surélevés, se trouvait une ombre tapis derrière une cheminée, ses yeux rouges luisant dans la nuit.

Celle ci attendait patiemment que le jeune garçon qu'elle surveillait s'endorme, vaincu par la fatigue et les médicaments.

Une fois cela fait, elle se releva, détendant ainsi ses sept queues ankylosées par la trop longue attente...

"Le petit n'as pas eu l'air de s'apercevoir des changements s'opérant en lui... Bien, ça me laisse encore un peu de temps."

Puis elle disparue dans une nuée de flamme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux rouges et les canines saillantes, un seul nom accroché à ses lèvres retroussées :

"Nanabi..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valà la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que vous aimez... Pour me le faire savoir appuyer donc sur le petit bouton , j'accepte tous commentaires !


	5. Chapter 3 Gobi !

Auteur : c'est toujours moi, Fighter !

Couples : toujours pas !

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Réponses aux reviews :

Elenthya : Vala la suite ! Cool on est deux alors sur ce coups la, j'arrive pas a faire de grand chap pourtant je m'applique ! lol

Artémis : Dssssssssllllllllll, j'essairai de faire mieux ! Je le juuuure ! lol, et merci pour ton mot !

Kirin : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et vala la suite !

Haruno-sama : Merchi bcp pour ta review haru !

Shar'Auvryndar : Merci bcp pour ta review Sharounet, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Au petit matin, alors que le ville caché de Konoha se réveillait lentement...

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux laiteux, faisait tout son possible pour se déplacer discrètement.

Malheureusement, dans la demeure ancestrale des Hyuuga, se déplacer sans faire de bruit n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout quand Hiashi Hyuuga était dans les parages...

C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle acceuillie les questions de son père :

"Hinata... Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?"

"Euh... C'est à dire... J'ai... J'ai rendez-vous avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun pour un entraînement spécial..."

"Un entraînement ? Si tôt ?"

"Oui... J'y vais maintenant..."

Alors que la jeune fille allait reprendre sa route, son père l'arrêta de nouveau :

"Hinata... N'oublis pas de trouver ton propre chemin."

"Oui... Je... M'en souviendrai."

Et dans un dernier salut, elle passa le seuil de la demeure Hyuuga.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arrivée à destination, Hinata s'assit à même les marches de l'hôpital, éreintée...

Elle respira plusieurs fois de grandes bouffées d'oxygènes, histoire de reprendre un minimum de contenance quand elle irait voir Naruto...

Tout en reprenant son souffle, l'adolescente se remémora sa matinée désastreuse... Levée très tôt, elle avait rencontré son père au détour d'un couloir.

Ensuite, en sortant, elle s'était heurté à son cousin Néji, puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la jeune fille était tombée nez à nez avec Ino qui l'avait tout de suite embauchée pour aider à décharger un arrivage de plantes et fleurs en tout genre...

Résultat, Hinata, fatiguée et encore plus en retard, avait gagné une belle rose blanche en récompense de son dur labeur...

Après avoir poliment remercié Ino, la jeune fille était repartie, sa fleur à la main, vers sa mystérieuse destination...

Elle avait ensuite rencontré Kiba qui avait été particulièrement collant, voulant absolument lui montrer sa dernière technique qui l'avait mise au point dernièrement... Elle avait réussi à s'en tirer en lui donnant sa rose et en lui jurant qu'elle viendrait voir son mouvement après sa course urgente...

Une fois que Kiba et Akamaru furent assez éloignés, elle était repartie, enclenchant son Byakugan au besoin pour être sûr de ne plus croiser personne...

Malgré cette précaution, l'adolescente était rentrée dans quelqu'un...

Une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux blonds tressés et au regard bleu glacé...

Surprise, Hinata honteuse, avait baissé la tête et s'était excusée longuement.

Mais personne n'avait répondu et pour cause la jeune fille avait disparu...

Troublée, Hinata avait continué son chemin, se persuadant peu à peu qu'elle avait rêvé cette apparition...

Car quoi qu'elle soit, elle n'était pas apparue au Byakugan...

Puis, l'adolescente était arrivée à destination, éreintée et en sueur...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la découvrit Sakura :

"Bah Hinata... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Sakura-san... Je... Je..."

"Tu venais voir Naruto, c'est bien ça ?" demanda la kunoichi doucement, sûr de la réponse.

"Euh... Oui... Toi, toi aussi ?"

"Oui ! Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ensemble ?"

Hinata hocha la tête doucement faisant la joie de Sakura.

Celle-ci lui attrapa alors la main en criant un "allons y" avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, Hinata sur les talons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors que les deux kunoichis rentraient dans l'hôpital, le ciel alors bleu se couvrit d'un coup de gros nuages noirs, provocant ainsi la peur de plusieurs habitants.

Ensuite ce fût le tour de la foudre qui s'abbatit sur un bâtiment tout prêt de l'hôpital...

Puis plus rien.

Le ciel était redevenu comme avant...

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant sur le toit du bâtiment...

"Tu aurais pu faire dans le discret Gobi... Maintenant tout Konoha va être au courant de ton arrivée."

Une jeune fille accroupie, aux très longs cheveux blonds tressés et au regard bleu glacé lui répondit :

"Hum, dis moi Nanabi, il est où ?"

La kitsune aux sept queues soupira puis porta son regard de braise sur une fenêtre ouverte où on pouvait apercevoir Naruto en grande conversation avec Sakura et Hinata.

"Il est dans cet Humain."

"Pardon ?"

"Il est dans cet Humain."

La kitsune aux cinq queues se releva d'un bond, pointant d'un doigt rageur, la chambre du ninja :

"Tu veux dire que Grand Frère est dans ce truc !"

"Humain Gobi, Humain... Un être qui sois disant, se distingue de tous par la raison..."

"Kerps... N'importe quoi !"

"En tout cas, quoi que l'on en dise... Yattsubi ne veut pas que l'on y touche."

"Yattsubi ! Elle est ici ! Mais où ! Je ne l'ai pas senti !"

"Calme toi. Je lui ai parlé par connection hier soir. Et pour ce qui est de sa venue ici,c'est prévu. Elle seule peut comprendre cette chose... Après tout, elle appartient au "vent"..."

"Hum... Tu as sans doute raison... Après tout, nous sommes là pour récupérer Kyubi."

Puis les deux soeurs portèrent leur regards sur la chambre où se trouvait les trois ninjas, encore inconscients de ce qui se tramait lentement mais sûrement...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valà la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que vous aimez... Pour me le faire savoir appuyer donc sur le petit bouton , j'accepte tous commentaires !


	6. Chapter 4 Rokubi !

Auteur : Fighter

Couples : Y en a pas !

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moua, par contre tous les autres oui !

Réponses aux chtites reviews :

_Artémis_ : machiiiiiiiii, valà la suite tant demandée !

_Elenthya_ : Merci pour ton mot ! Dans ce chap, il est appelé "ça"... A ton avis, il va être d'accord ? lol !

_Renia_ : coucou toi ! Merci pour ton pitit mot et g suis tres contente que tu aimes !

_Haruno-sama_ : Coucouuuuu ! Merci pour ta review toua ! Et valà la suite !

_Shar_ : Merci ô grand fan de Kyubi no shuzoku !

_Ookami _: Ouuuuuuah, un message de Ookami, ça me fait vraiment plaisiiiiiiir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital. Encore un peu affaibli, il reprenait ses habitudes lentement...

Au grand damme de Sakura qui avait décidé de lui faire à manger...

"Mais mais mais Sakura-chan, pourquoi je peux pas y aller ?"

"Baka ! Il te faut un régime sain, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital que tu veux déjà manger des Ramens ! Baka !"

Le ninja se gratta les cheveux, ne comprenant pas le mal qu'il y avait à manger des nouilles.

"Prends plutôt ça !" dit la kunoichi en lui montrant un saladier de légumes en tout genre.

Naruto s'approcha lentement de l'objet, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il se saisit d'un Miso à l'aspect peu ragoûtant avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de tout recracher en un "pouah" retentissant...

Sur Sakura.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre une allure furibonde. Naruto allait morfler...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques coups de poings et de pieds plus tard, Sakura s'attelait aux fourneaux, bien décidée à faire un repas descend à son ami...

Elle jeta alors son dévolu sur les divers ustensils qui meublaient la pauvre cuisine du ninja comateux, puis d'une main ferme, Sakura se saisit du Miso...

Son ami allait se régaler !

Cependant, quand le repas fût près, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Naruto.

La kunoichi pensa alors que le blondinet était allé au toilette où dans sa salle de bain, et ne s'en inquiéta pas plus outre mesure...

Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'espoir de revoir Naruto disparaissait.

Alors la jeune fille s'assit découragée devant son plat avant de lâcher un faible "baka", elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait lentement à travers le flot d'immeubles...

"Naruto... Ou es tu passé ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'autre bout de la ville cachée de Konoha...

Une momie avançait lentement, bien décidé à avoir son cher bol de Ramens, même s'il fallait pour cela soutenir les regards surpris et parfois réprobateurs de quelques passant tardifs.

"Arf, désolé Sakura-chan, mais le Miso c'est pas mon truc... A moi les Ramens de chez Ichiraku !"

Il reprit alors sa longue marche en direction de son restaurant favoris qui avait pris tout à coup pour lui, une allure divine...

Quelques rues plus loin, alors que le ninja se laissait guider par la bonne odeur flottant dans l'air, il s'arrêta surpris. La rue du restaurant était lugubre, les lampadaires qui baignaient de lumière habituellement la longue avenue, clignotaient faiblement, menaçant de s'étendre complètement...

"Gneuh... La lumière marche plus ici !"

Naruto se surpris à se sentir mal à l'aise alors qu'il avançait lentement devant cette ambiance hors du commun...

Seul Ichiraku était allumé, projettant une lumière apaisante au dehors.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le ninja se permit de souffler. Il sursauta néanmoins quand la voix forte du Chef se fit entendre :

"Tiens mais c'est Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais comme ca ! On dirait que t'as peur de voir un fantôme !"

"Justement Chef, justement ! Elle est passée où la lumière dehors !"

"Ah ça ! Cela fait quelques jours que c'est dans cet état là, mais tant que les lampadaires ne lâchent pas, Tsunade-sama ne les changera pas !"

"Humph, bah ça se voit que la vieille ne se balade pas dans les rues le soir !"

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de traîter notre hokage de cette manière Naruto." déclara la serveuse alors qu'elle finissait de servir une cliente.

"Hé hé hé hé, désolé... C'est partit tout seul... Hé hé hé hé..." s'excusa t'il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

"Mais tu as raison Kyu, les Humains vieillissent vraiment trop vite à mon goût."

"De quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez dis Chef !" s'écria alors le ninja après avoir sursauté.

"Moi ? Je n'ai rien dis petit..." commença le vieil homme en arrêtant sa vaisselle.

"Alors c'est vous hein ! C'est vous n'est ce pas !" s'écria Naruto en pointant du doigt la serveuse qui débarassait.

"Mais non, je n'ai rien dis du tout !"

"Mais mais mais... On est que trois dans la salle !"

"Euh... Calme toi gamin..."

"Hum... C'est vrai que la cliente de tout à l'heure est partie... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué." remarqua la jeune femme en se touchant la joue.

"Que quoi ! Quelle cliente ! Où où où !"

"Elle ne doit pas être bien loin... Tu..." commença le cuistot.

Mais l'adolescent était déjà partis, laissant hagard les deux gérants.

"Dis moi chérie, tu sais pourquoi il a réagis comme ça ?"

"Si je le savais..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un peu plus loin... Un garçon cherchait désespérément la cliente dont lui avait parlé le Chef de Ichiraku :

"Hé ! Hé ! Madame la cliente, où êtes vous ! Ohé !"

A aucun moment, Naruto n'eût le réflexe de lever la tête. Bien lui en fit...

Car à quelques mètres seulement au dessus de lui, sur le toit du restaurant, à quatre pattes et penchée à l'extrème, ses six queues lui servant de balancier, se trouvait Rokubi, ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage rieur où ses yeux jaunes luisaient malicieusement... Elle regardait le blondinet s'épuiser à sa recherche, des souvenirs pleins la tête...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Au centre de la forêt de Mitsurin... Une réunion extraordinaire s'était rassemblée. Tous les esprits qui peuplaient la région avaient répondu présent lorsque leur seigneur, Genko le Noir les avaient appelé._

_Le sujet principale de cette rencontre était de bien entendu, le problème "Homme" qui préocupait de plus en plus les habitants de Mitsurin._

_En effet, depuis maintenant quelques temps, les Hommes gagnaient peu à peu du terrain sur la forêt, détruisant ou faisant reculer les esprits y ayant élu domicile._

_Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des corps humains jonchant les nombreux sentiers de Mitsurin, signe que certains ne s'étaient pas laissés faire..._

_Deplus, la portée de Genko et de Byako prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance... Elle avait enfin maîtrisé l'antique technique de transformation, pouvant ainsi se transformer en de petits enfants humains. Elle sortait ensuitelibrement au grand jour, jouer quelques vilains tours à des passants innocents..._

_Touts ces points avaient aboutis à cette assemblée extraordinaire et Genko le Noir écoutait chacun avec une grande concentration... Leur avenir était en jeu._

"_Genko-sama, ils ont ravagé nos maisons !" s'écria un Tengu._

"_Ils ont tué ma soeur alors qu'elle ne faisait que protéger son poulain !" s'exclama une Kirin en rassurant un poulain à côté d'elle._

"_Ils dépassent les bornes Genko-sama !"_

_Un brouhaha indescriptible acceuillit cette accusation mais une voix les coupa..._

"_Alors pourquoi ne pas leur faire payer ?"_

_Tous se retournèrent vers lui... Lui, lui qui avait osé dire ce que tout le monde pensait... Kyubi._

"_Mon fils, comprends tu la gravité de ta phrase ?"_

"_Oui père, chaque mot a été soigneusement peusé."_

"_Viens la Kyubi."_

_Le renardeau se leva puis prit place au centre de la clairière sous le regard des autres esprits._

"_On ne peut tuer les Humains Kyubi... Enfin pas comme ça."_

"_Pourquoi ! Je l'ai déjà fait et je pourrai aisément le refaire Père !"_

_Des exclamations fusèrent de toute part alors que Genko accusait le coup... Comment un Renardeau qui n'atteignait même pas les ergots de ses parents aurait pu tuer des Humains ?_

"_Mon fils..."_

"_Je ne mens pas !"_

_Byako la Blanche prit alors la parole :_

"_Nous te croyons mon fils. Mais... Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?"_

"_Parce que... Parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose que Yattsubi voulait..."_

_La jeune Kitsune qui paressait au soleil, releva alors nonchalement la tête avant de croiser ses pattes de devant en répondant, réprimant un baillement :_

"_Tu en avais aussi envie..."_

"_Kerps, c'est pour toi que je l'ai est pris."_

"_Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire."_

"_Tu les a aimé !"_

"_Oui, ils étaient très bons..."_

"_Alors c'est le principale."_

_Les autres esprits restèrent muet pendant l'échange incongru... Mais de quoi parlaient ils donc ?_

_Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de leur demander car les deux Kitsune s'éloignaient déjà, préférant déserter la réunion qui semblait à leur yeux, d'un ennui mortel..._

"_Quel culot !" s'insurgea un Tanuki._

"_Ne le prenez pas mal Abaku-san, Kyubi a toujours été comme cela. C'est dans sa nature..." s'excusa Byako alors que son fils disparaissait dans les fourrés, sa soeur sur les talons._

"_Mais de là à entraîner Yattsubi !" continua le vieux blaireau._

"_Il est "l'Esprit" et elle le "Vent", c'est normal qu'il soit proche..." expliqua le Kyubi._

"_Ils ont été danmé à la naissance Genko-sama... Par les deux éléments maléfiques qui composent les 13 éléments !"_

"_Je sais cela Abaku-san... Et je sais aussi que ce sont mes enfants."_

"_Vous leur accordez bien trop d'importance Genko-sama, un jour, ils se rebelleront contre vous !"_

"_Cela suffit Tanuki ! Kyubi et Yattsubi ne sont pas un danger pour Mitsurin, ce sont les Humains dont nous devons nous occuper. Rappelez-vous en !"_

_A ces mots, Abaku se fit tout petit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre en colère son seigneur et maître, même si, au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il disait juste..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

"Ainsi c'est maintenant ça Kyubi ? Hi hi hi hi hi... Il n'a pas changé d'une miette ! Toujours à courir après ces... Comment s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai trouvé..."

Et alors que le jeune ninja rentrait bredouille dans le restaurant, la kitsune laissa échapper un seul mot :

"Ramens..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valà la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que vous aimez... Pour me le faire savoir appuyer donc sur le petit bouton , j'accepte tous commentaires !


	7. Chapter 5 Plan !

Auteur : Fighter-Akuma

Genre : Aventure et mythologie !

Couples : tjrs pas !

Disclaimers : Les persos sont pas à moua !

Réponses aux reviews :

Artémis : Coucou ! Merci bcp ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Elenthya : Ouaiiiiis, contente que tu aimes ! Valà la suite !

Kirin : valà, tu me dis comment c'est ? Oo, j'espère que les problèmes que j'ai eu pendant la semaine ne se ressente pas trop ?

Shar : Coucou, valà la suite !

Haruno-sama : cool voilà la suite !

Naku : Merci bcp et vi c bien des ramens lol. Fallait bien que je trouves quelque chose d'original ! Valà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Yami Shino : Ouais, un revenant, pas de prob ! Voilà la suite !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 5 :

Dans l'appartement de Naruto... Un réveil sonna, sortant du sommeil son propriétaire ronchon.

Le ninja se frotta les yeux lentement et bailla, puis il enleva son bonnet avant de se lever doucement, son ventre ayant pris les commandes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine dans un état second, des images de son dernier rêve plein la tête...

Machinalement, il se prépara à manger, son esprit essayant d'analyser ces flashs de passé qui l'assayaient de plus en plus souvent.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le passé de Kyubi refaisait surface ? Pourquoi lui montrait il ça ?"

Tant de questions qui restaient pour lui sans réponse.

Naruto soupira en se laissant couler sur sa chaise...

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, ses nuits étaient agitées, ne lui laissant par nuit que quelques heures de repos.

Pourtant, le manque de sommeil était le cadet de ses soucis.

Non...

Non, ce qui préocupait le jeune ninja était plus profond que cela.

Dans tous les Flash back de la vie du Yohko, Naruto n'avait jamais vu Kyubi comme cela...

Le monstre qui avait fait autant de mal au village semblait en ces moments apaisé et heureux. Il y avait bien quelques tensions mais rien de bien méchant...

Alors...

Alors qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser Kyubi à attaquer Konoha ?

Cela, le blondinet aurait donné cher pour le savoir...

Il débarrassa la table avant d'aller dans la salle de bain se doucher, continuant à tourner la question dans tous les sens.

Mais malgré cela, il ne trouva pas de réponse qui le satisfasse, c'est donc morose qu'il rejoignit Sakura et Kakashi au petit pont de bois.

"Bijour Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei..."

Le professeur et son élève se regardèrent interdit. Un Naruto calme était pour eux une chose extrèmement rare...

"Alors c'est quoi la mission pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Une, une mission d'escorte je crois... C'est ça Kakashi-sensei ?" demanda Sakura.

"C'est cela en effet. Nous devons escorter une miko jusqu'à son temple ."

"Une miko !" s'exclamèrent les deux ninjas.

Kakashi leur tendit une photo où celle ci se trouvait.

"Hein ! Mais elle est super vieille !" s'écria Naruto, les yeux exorbités.

"Hum, Kakashi-sensei... Cette miko a les yeux violets. C'est normal ?" demanda la jeune fille en observant mieux la photo.

"Je crois oui. Maintenant dépêchons nous, elle doit sûrement nous attendre..."

D'un commun accord, ils s'éclipsèrent, ne remarquant pas les trois personnes qui les regardaient suspicieusement à l'autre bout de la rue :

"Une miko ?"

"Avec des yeux violets ?"

"Dîtes les filles... Vous pensez ce que moi je pense ?"

"Alors ça Rokubi, je ne sais pas. Avec ton esprit dérangé, je crains le pire !"

"Gniah gniah gniah Nanabi !"

Alors que les deux kitsune allaient en venir aux mains, la troisième, Gobi, porta son regard glacé sur les larges portes de Konoha...

"Yattsubi... Fait attention."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A l'entrée de la ville attendait une très veille femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Ses traits marqués par le nombre de printemps qu'elle avait traversé, étaient tirés par la nervosité et son regard violine était assombris :

"_Kyubi... Treize ans... Cela fait maintenant treize ans que nos chemins se sont séparés. Pour un kitsune cela ne représente rien, mais... Kyubi... Mon Kyubi... Me reconnaîtras tu le moment venu ? Serai je encore ta soeur à tes yeux ?"_

Tout à coup, elle se sentie observée... Mettant fin à ses pensées, celle ci se retourna lentement, se trouvant alors nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus... Naruto.

"Gneuh ? C'est toi lamiko qu'on doit escorter ? T'es vachement vieille !"

Sakura arriva alors à la rescousse, assainant un puissant coup de poing qui fit apparaître une magnifique bosse sur le crâne doré de son coéquipier sous le regard amusé de Kakashi.

La miko sourit d'un air attendri, ces deux là avait l'air de s'apprécier beaucoup.

Ce constat fait, elle s'agenouilla devant le jeune ninja avant d'appliquer ses mains en un jutsu de soin qui fit aussitôt disparaître la cause de sa souffrance.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement remercier la veille femme.

Ce fût alors le moment du départ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme à son habitude, le ninja blond était quelques mètres devant, fouinant de ci de là alors que Kakashi, lui, avançait tranquillement, son livre à la main.

Sakura, elle, faisait peu à peu connaissance avec la mission, lui posant parfois des questions sur les justus médicaux.

La vieille miko répondait toujours avec ce même sourire attendri, provoquant inconsciement, la sympathie de la kunoichi :

"Après tout ce que me vous m'avez raconté, je crois que j'aimerai vraiment apprendre ces justus." annonça la jeune fille en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Il est vrai que ces techniques sont très prisées dans le monde ninja. Mais, sans être trop indiscrète, pourquoi vouloir apprendre ces techniques mademoiselle ... ?"

"Haruno Sakura, et vous ?"

" Yattsu... Kaede." déclara vivement la vielle femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sakura l'imita aussitôt avant de reprendre sa marche et son explication :

"Ma plus grande peur a toujours été d'être un poids pour mes coéquipiers et mon sensei. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, je suis tombée sur l'équipe 7 dirigé par Hatake Kakashi, un ex-anbu. Mes deux coéquipiers se nomment Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, tous d'eux possèdant en eux, une force extraordinaire pouvant déplacer les montagnes... Et moi, Haruno Sakura, je me sens faible à côté d'eux."

Pendant son récit, la kunoichi s'était arrêtée et des larmes s'étaient mises à silloner ses joues sous le regard perplexe de la miko à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ne sachant pas qu'elle posture adoptée, la vieille femme laissa son coeur prendre les commandes. Elle attira la jeune fille dans une étreinte pleine de douceur avant de lui murmurer ses quelques mots :

"Haruno Sakura, vous deviendrez la plus grande kunoichi que la Terre n'est jamais portée."

Lakunoichi fût surprise de ces quelques mots...

Oui... C'était vrai... Il ne fallait pas penser de cette manière où elle finirait tôt ou tard comme Sasuke, dévoré par la haine et l'impuissance...

Gravant ses quelques mots à l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune fille essuya ses larmes avant de remercier Kaede, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Puis elles reprirent leur chemins dans un silence heureux, regardant avec amusement Naruto essayé de voler le livre à la couverture flamboyante, au nez et à la barbe de Kakashi... Malheureusement, sans grand succès.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la forêt bordant Konoha... On pouvait apercevoir un grand feu où un petit groupe de personne était en pleine conversation :

"Sakura-chan... Il y a des bêbettes dans mon sac de couchage ! Je peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Certainement pas !" s'écria la kunoichi rosissante.

"Maiiiis Sakura-chan ! Je veux dormir moi !" couina t'il en réponse.

"Et bien enlève les !"

La vieille miko jugea alors utile de s'ajouter à la passionnante conversation :

"Naruto-san, avez vous des troubles de sommeil ?"

Le ninja tourna la tête, embarrassé, mais il répondit néanmoins :

"Mhum, en ce moment, j'ai du mal à dormir... Mais ça n'entâche en rien ma vie de ninja ! Hé hé hé..."

"Et cela dure depuis combien de temps maintenant ?"

"Gneuh, euh bah... Un mois, cela dure depuis maintenant un mois... Pourquoi ça la vieille ?"

"Interessant, tes troubles de sommeil correspondent donc avec les variations des 13 éléments... J'aurai du m'en douté..."

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de demander précipitament :

"Quoi ? Quoi quoi ! C'est grave la vieille !"

"Naruto-san, savez-vous d'où vous vient votre manque de sommeil ?"

Kakashi arrêta pour quelques secondes sa lecture, écoutant attentivement la réponse de son élève.

"Bah je sais pas ! A moins que cela ne soit..."

"Sakura, va te coucher !" annonça alors fermement Kakashi tout en continuant sa pseudo lecture alors que la kunoichi, passionnée par la discussion, s'était légèrement rapprochée.

"Mais..."

"Vas y !"

La jeune fille soupira avant d'aller lentement se coucher.

Une fois sûr du sommeil de Sakura, le sensei permit à Naruto de continuer, ce qu'il fit d'un ton mortellement sérieux, provoquant inconsciemment la joie intérieur de Yattsubi. Elle avait toujours su manipuler une conversation...

"Je sais d'où vient ce manque de sommeil, il me vient du démon renard qui est en moi, il se nomme Kyubi..."

La vieille femme lui fit signe de continuer, souriant d'un air apaisant au ninja mal à l'aise.

"Depuis quelques temps déjà, je... Je rêve du passé de Kyubi, pas le passé où il a détruit Konoha, non... L'autre passé... Celui concernant sa vie à la forêt Mitsurin !"

Yattsubi se rengorgea intérieurement, son plan marchait à merveille.

"Continus Naruto." demanda Kakashi qui avait cessé de lire pour se consacrer entièrement à son élève.

"Et bien... Je vois la famille à Kyubi..."

"Et quelles scènes te montrent ils ? De la violence, des conflits ?"

"No non... Ce sont des scènes d'amour !"

"D'amour !" s'écrièrent les deux adultes en même temps.

"Pas c'est scènes là ! Des scènes de famille, où il était entouré de ses frères et soeurs, de ses amis et oh, aussi d'un truc tout noir... Je crois qu'il s'appelait Shar !"

Kakashi et Kaede eurent tout à coup un grand moment de solitude...

"Un truc tout noir ? Shar ?" demanda le sensei éberlué.

"Affirmatif !" annonça d'une voix sévère le jeune ninja en croisant les bras.

Pendant ce temps, Yattsubi se mordait l'intérieur les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Si jamais l'Elfe noir apprenait ça...

Le toussotement de Kakashi la réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle eût juste le temps de souhaiter bonne nuit aux deux garçons avant que ceux ci ne disparraissent sous un amas de couverture, leurs touffes de cheveux restant le seul point de repère sur l'identité du dormeur.

Restée seule près du feu, la miko se permit un sourire nostalgique en repensant à ce que Kyubi appelait dans son jargon "amis"...

Il y en avait très peu, trois pour être plus précis : Auvryndar Shar et les jumelles Abareuma...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dans un petit coin tranquile de la forêt Mitsurin... Se prélassaient deux esprits, une Kirin et une Kitsune._

_Yattsubi et Yûhi prenaient un bain de soleil sur les longues pierres bordant le lac. Rien ne venait troubler leur paisible repos, le vent jouant savament dans le pelage de la Kitsune, la rafraichissant._

_Yûhi, elle, n'ayant pas hérité de l'élément "vent" comme son amie, dût se rafraîchir à l'ancienne, en se baignant dans le lac..._

_Une fois l'eau jusqu'au genoux, elle s'abreuva lentement, les pointes de sa crinière ondulant légèrement sur la surface._

_Soudain, Yûhi releva la tête, alerte... _

_Des personnes se dirigeaient vers le lac._

_Elle jeta vivement un regard à Yattsubi qui tranquilement continuait à prendre son bain de lumière, et devant son manque flagrant d'action, la licorne abondonna alors toute idée d'empaler le ou les futurs ennemis._

_Bien lui en fit... _

_Car Shar et Kyubi n'oraient sans doute pas trop appréciés l'acceuil._

"_Yo Yattsu ! Le cheval..." salua Kyubi avant de se coucher à même la terre._

_Yûhi se tendit imperceptiblement mais continua néanmoins à boire comme si de rien n'était._

"_Kyu... T'es obligé de te coucher juste sous ta soeur ? T'es pas son toutou que je sache !" railla l'elfe noir alors que lui aussi s'asseyait._

_Le Kitsune ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, profitant du vent bienfaiteur que sa soeur créait inconsciement._

"_Plaît il ! Le grand, le merveilleux, le prodigieux Kyukyu ne répond pas à ma __pique ? Infamnie !"_

"_C'est peut être tout simplement parce que la réponse coule de source !" annonça Yûhi en remontant gracieusement et lentement sur la berge._

"_Kerps, demi canasson, je t'ai pas sonné !"_

"_Oh, quel déshonneur de mettre fait rabrouer par un "grandes oreilles", un Elfe "sale", un Elfe qui est resté tellement longtemps au soleil que ses rares neuronnes ont à mon avis tous fondus..."_

_Alors que Yûhi et Shar approfondissait la conversation, les deux Kitsune pariaient à voix basses sur le futur gagnant :_

"_Moi je parie sur Yûhi..."_

"_T'es folle, c'est Shar qui va gagner ! Après tout, je lui ai tout appris..."_

"_Baratineur..."_

"_Et fier de l'être tant que ça te plaît."_

_Un grand Scratch mit fin à l'échange quelque peu incongru..._

_Yûhi, après une réplique particulièrement insolente de la part de son grand ami Shar, avait foncé, tête baissée et corne en avant sur l'assaillant, essayant par la suite de l'embrocher proprement._

_Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne rencontra que les buissons, provoquant alors un barouf monumental..._

_Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, sous sa forme humaine, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, ses yeux verts brillants de colère, des branches et feuilles coincées dans ses longs cheveux auburnes._

"_Toi... Je, je vais te... Grr !"_

_Mais un évènement, où plutôt, une arrivée, la coupa dans son élan._

_C'était sa soeur jumelle, Dokufu qui venait, elle aussi, se rafraîchir au lac..._

"_Yûhi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais comme ça ?" lui demanda t'elle surprise._

"_Je... Ce... Cet... Vengeance !"_

"_Mais bien sûr..."_

"_Dokufu... Tapes le !"_

_Mais la licorne préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, sa soeur était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule... Surtout contre Shar._

"_Kyubi, s'il te plaît, tapes le !"_

_Shar sauta sur ses pieds en désignant le Kitsune d'un doigt accusateur avant de répliquer souriant:_

"_Ah ah ! Tu crois vraiment que mon grand ami, ici présent, t'écouterais ! Ah ça non, nous sommes bien trop liés par les liens d'amitié... Que quoi ? Et, oh oh Kyubi, couchez ! Non_ _Kyu, arrêtes, stop ! KYUBI !"_

_L'Elfe noir détala comme un lapin, des injures pleins la bouche, le Kitsune sur les talons, sous les rires hilares de Yattsubi et des jumelles Abareuma..._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Un hululement l'a sortit de sa douce rêverie...

Yattsubi soupira en se disant que tout était bien plus simple quand on était un enfant...

Puis sur un dernier coup d'oeil à Naruto et aux autres ninjas endormis, elle se coucha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, toute la petite troupe reprenait la route...

Sakura et Naruto écoutaient avec émerveillement le passé de la vieille Miko, ponctuant parfois le récit de questions où d'exclamations bien à eux :

"Ouah, ça à dû être très difficile !" s'exclama Naruto.

"Moi étant habituée à être fille unique, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait avec sept frères et soeurs..." déclara Sakura.

"Ca n'a pas était de tout repos d'élever mon petit frère et mes cinq petites soeurs... Surtout que j'avais mon grand frère pour m'aider...

"Roooh... Et il était comment !" demanda le ninja.

"Mhum... Un peu comme toi je dois l'avouer. Oui, tu lui ressemblais beaucoup." avoua la miko en souriant mystérieusement.

Naruto surprit devant le sourire de la vieille femme, ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait de la terre et se la mangea proprement.

Il se frotta alors vigoureusemnt les fesses sous le rire de Sakura et le haussement de sourcil de leur sensei.

La miko, elle, regardait fixement dans une direction bien précise : au delà de la chaîne de montagne, se trouvait le temple où la mission finirait...

"Bien, nous sommes bientôt arrivés... Plus que quelques heures de routes et je pourrai enfin..." pensa celle ci.

"Kaede-san ! Vous venez !" s'écrièrent les deux ninjas en agitant les bras.

La miko soupira, puis réajusta son kimono avant de leur répondre :

"J'arrive les enfants !"

Arrivée à leur hauteur, ils reprirent leur conversation joyeusement là où ils l'avaient arrêté, jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme, curieuse, demande à la petite troupe :

"Normalement, une équipe de ninja se composent de trois personnes, mais dans votre cas, il en manque un... Ou cette personne est elle passée ? Uchiwa Sasuke si je crois bien me souvenir..."

Le visage de la Kunoichi se ferma, Naruto perdit son sourire et Kakashi se tendit imperceptiblement.

Un silence pesant s'installa, rythmé uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sentier terreux...

Finalement, c'est Kakashi qui répondit :

"Uchiwa Sasuke n'est plus considéré comme un membre de l'équipe sept."

Sakura et Naruto ripostèrent alors immédiatement :

"Sensei ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Sasuke fait encore parti de l'équipe ! Vous ne pouvez pas..."

"Je sais les enfants, s'en est de même pour moi ! Mais Sasuke a trahi son village et ses amis... C'est maintenant un traître aux yeux de Konoha."

Les ninjas baissèrent la tête, déprimés...

Kaede s'en rendit bien compte et regretta aussitôt sa question.

Elle sentait nettement le désespoir et la rage brûlé en Naruto...

Ce garçon devait être très important à leurs yeux.

Mais que pouvait elle faire d'autre ?

Tout à coup, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Mais pour la réaliser, il lui fallait encore récolter toutes les pièces de puzzle concernant le cas "Sasuke"...

Et pour cela, l'équipe sept était toute désignée...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valà la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que vous aimez... Pour me le faire savoir appuyer donc sur le petit bouton , j'accepte tous commentaires !


	8. Yonbi !

Auteur : Fighter-Akuma

Genre : Fantasy / Humor

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**_Kirin-Tenshi_** : Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur tes petits mots !

_**Artémi**s_ : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

**_Shar qui cours_** : Mais jusqu'à où ? lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**_Haruno sama_** : Merci merci ! Tiens valà la suite !

_**Kikai Tenshi**_ : Que de compliments que je suis contente lol ! Voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !

**_Ookami_** : Machiii ! Tiens valà la suite ! J'espère que tu t'aimeras !

_**Kyukyu**_ : Merci Nanoë ! Voilà la suite : En espérant voir un autre de tes petits mots.

_**Shrykull**_ : Merci et c'est vrai que ce côté de l'histoire n'est pas assez souvent exploité ! J'espère que tu continuras à aimer !

_**666Naku**_ : valà valà ! Tout chaud ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

_**Kamiii**_ : voili voilou ! Pour mon pitit loup tout doux !

**Blabla de moua** : Je suis désolée pour le retard accumulé. je pensais honnêtement avoir de l'avance mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai vu la fic me rattraper et me dépasser. Deplus avec la Terminale qui est, faut pas le cacher, un boulot monstre, je suis un peu (bcp ?) dépasser par les évènements... Bref, je vous dis maintenant à plus et... Régalez vous !

**FFNET recommence à faire des siennes ! J'ai du recommencer 2 fois ma mise en page ! Désolé pour le désagrément.**

_Chapitre 6_ :

Dans une forêt bordée de montagnes verdoyantes, au Nord de Konoha... Un baillement retentit soudain, déchirant alors la douce quiétude qui résidait en ces lieux.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez mal dormi Naruto-san, me tromprerais-je ?" demanda Kaede son éternel sourire apaisant sur son visage ridé.

"Ai pas arrêté de rêver de Sasuke."

"Toi aussi !" s'exclama Sakura alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se frotter les yeux.

"Hum, c'est vrai que cela est étrange... Car j'ai moi aussi rêvé de lui." déclara leur sensei en se touchant pensivement le menton.

La vieille miko se fit alors toute petite :

"Il est quasiment impossible qu'ils se rappellent des évènements de cette nuit..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'à la lumière blafarde de la lune, un mince brouillard faisait lentement son apparition, tournoyant doucement autour de l'équipe n° 7, la plongeant irrémiédiablement dans un profond sommeil, un bruit mat se fit soudainement entendre._

_Le corps de la miko Kaede gisait maintenant aux pieds d'une gigantesque ombre à huit queues, Yattsubi._

_Celle ci était soucieuse... Elle s'assit lentement, prenant soin à ce que ses queues ondulent gracieusement autour d'elle dans un souci purement esthétique propre aux Kitsune._

_Ses yeux violines scrutaient attentivement chaque membre de l'équipe ninja, comme si elle espérait trouver une réponse sur leur visages endormis._

_"Illusion... Il me faut utiliser "Illusion", mais"_

_Yattsubi n'aimait pas cette technique, cette technique qui permettait de rendre des illusions de gens et d'animaux aussi réels que les vrais._

_Elle trouvait cela trop facile et préférait gagner ses informations à la sueur de son front... Mais la Kitsune se voyait mal réveiller Naruto pour lui demander qui était ce mystérieux Sasuke et pourquoi, rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom, l'équipe se renfrognait._

_Alors qu'elle soupirait, ses huit queues se balançant au grès du vent qu'elle créait inconsciemment, un reniflement soudain attira son attention sur la petite kunoichi aux cheveux roses... Sakura pleurait et suppliait dans son rêve :_

_"Non non Sasuke-kun... Ne pars pas... Sasuke-kun... Non... Restes avec moi... Sasuke... Kun"_

_Yattsubi soupira résignée, ses yeux améthystes se mettant alors à luir étrangement._

_Le brouillard se colora petit à petit de la même couleur violine des yeux de la Kitsune avant de pénétrer les yeux des ninjas endormis._

_Mais un glapissement aigu la coupa tout à coup dans son élan._

_Au loin, près du vallon de leur destination, un renard glapissait semant soudain le doute dans l'esprit de la Kitsune._

_"Serai-ce un mauvais présage ? Inari (dieu du riz), cherches tu à me dire quelque chose ?  
Par définition Humaine, un Kitsune n'est pas vraiment bon ou mauvais, il est amoral et n'accepte ni ne comprend l'idée de Bien ou de Mal... Alors... Me serai-je trompée ? Suis-je entrain de faire ce que les Humains nomment le "Mal" ? Ou au contraire le "Bien", comme mon instinct me l'indique, aider ses Humains ? Naruto, Sakura... Que dois-je faire "_

_Irrémédiablement, Yattsubi s'était attachée à cette équipe hors du commun tout comme l'avait fait avant elle, Kakashi-sensei._

_Oh, celle ci était encore bien loin des grandes embrassades et des "à la vie à la mort"que se réservent les grands amis, mais, en son fort intérieur, elle se savait prête à faire ça pour eux._

_Après tout, ce n'était encore que des enfants, surtout face à ses huit cents ans d'existence._

_Forte de se sentiment, elle reprit le charme là où elle l'avait laissé, bien décidé à en apprendre le plus possible sur l'énigme Sasuke._

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

"Kaede-sama ? Kaede-sama ! KAEDE-SAMA !"

La vieille femme reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité avant de s'excuser poliment, prétextant elle aussi un manque de sommeil.

"Roooh ! Ce pourrait il que vous ayez aussi rêvé de Sasuke, Kaede-san !" demanda Naruto, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

"Baka ! Comment Kaede-san aurait pu rêver de Sasuke ! Elle ne le connait même pas !" s'exclama Sakura alors qu'elle abattait son poing sur la tête du ninja.

"Hum, moi j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi a rêvé Kaede-san, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu..." déclara Kakashi en se mettant un bras derrière la tête.

Cette question plongea la vieille femme dans un profond embarras, n'aillant pas pensée à cette possibilité.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, elle était certe périlleuse mais d'une importance cruciale pour ce qui allait venir par la suite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, celle ci commença :

"Et bien, celui ci... est très... obscur voyez vous, mais je peux tout de même vous le raconter. Peut être que pour vous il sera clair"

Les autres acquiescèrent, la mine sérieuse.

"_Mon rêve commence par des pleurs d'enfant, il fait nuit et ses plaintes déchirent le calme environnant d'un quartier au mur parsemé d'éventails... Je ne sais pas où je suis, je sais seulement que je dois avancer. Mes pas me conduisent bientôt à une ruelle sombre et les pleurs de l'enfant redoublent d'intensité._

_Là, je vois un petit garçon, seul et sans défense, il semble regarder quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir et cela le boulverse. _

_Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et je pose ma main sur une de ses épaules._

_Il tremble... Et me dit ces mots étranges :_

_"Morts... Tous morts... Lui... Lui... Pourquoi... Seul... Morts... Tous morts"_

_Puis il s'enfuit, courant à perdre haleine dans les ténèbres de la rue, me laissant seule, sans réponse._

_Après quelques secondes, je me décide à le suivre, il est ma seule piste mais... Mais au fur et à mesure que j'essaye de le rejoindre, le décor change, devenant peu à peu, désolation et tristesse._

_Du sang, trop de sang... Des corps éparpillés de ci de là... Des enfants, des adultes, des veillards... Tout n'était que douleur et solitude._

_Je m'arrête, le coeur aux bords des lèvres et un haut de coeur me prend. Je tombe à genoux, parmis les cadavres._

_Soudain, alors que je reprenais mon souffle, un doute m'étreint. Et si celui qui a fait ce carnage était encore là ? Que m'arriverait t'il ? Finirais je comme toute ces personnes autour de moi ?_

_Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de trouver les réponses à ces questions car un cris déchira le silence inquiétant, me réveillant par cela même de ma léthargie._

_C'était l'enfant de tout à l'heure et il n'était pas seul...Un jeune homme était avec lui._

_Ce qui me frappa le plus chez celui ci hormis son étrange ressemblance avec l'enfant, se fût son regard. _

_Deux orbes rouges me rappelant fortement les yeux de l'une de mes petites soeurs, mais celle ci ne possédait pas ces étranges gouttes d'encre qui dansaient à l'intérieur._

_Le regard de ce jeune homme fascinait et mortifiait à la fois._

_Tout à coup, le petit se jette sur le grand, le tambourinant de toutes ses maigres forces en répétant inlassablement le mot "pourquoi._

_L'adolescent ne répond pas, restant stoique devant la tristesse que dégage l'enfant. _

_Il ne fait que le regarder._

_N'y pouvant plus je m'avance un peu plus et le regard inquiétant se pose sur moi ou plutôt glisse sur moi, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, mais avait sentit ma présence, avant de revenir à son point de départ : l'enfant._

_Le petit en a maintenant assez de taper mais ses larmes sont intarissables._

_Il ne comprend pas..._

_Il ne cherche pas à comprendre... _

_Il ne veut pas comprendre._

_Pourtant, au moment où il allait abandonner, retournant de là où il était venu, se faisant lentement à l'idée que ce jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas, l'adolescent prit pour la première fois la parole, le retenant par ces simples mots, brisant à tout jamais le maigre lien qui les unissait :_

_"Si tu veux me tuer… maudis-moi ! hais-moi ! Ait une longue et affreuse vie ! Fuis…fuis…et accroche-toi désespérèment à ta pathétique vie. _

_Et un jour, quand tu auras les même yeux que moi, viens à ma rencontre ._

_Puis celui ci disparut, laissant le petit garçon plonger dans un grouffre de haine, de tristesse et d'incompréhension._

_Il glissa lentement à terre avant de se ressaisir, se mettant à frapper le sol de ses deux poings, à présent ensanglantés._

_Celui ci s'écria quelques secondes plus tard, le visage baigné de larmes et la voix rauque :_

_"Frère, qu'importe la profondeur dont j'ai à plonger dans les ténèbres pour te tuer, je le ferai. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'obtiendrais ce pouvoir "_

A partir de ce moment, la scène devient flou avant de finalement disparaitre, me laissant seule dans l'obscurité.

Heureusement que je me réveille juste après ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de rester là dedans plus longtemps"

La vieille Kaede regarda enfin pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, l'équipe n°7 qui était restée étonnament silencieuse.

Sakura était choquée.

Elle s'était stoppée, droite comme un I et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise :

"Alors c'est ça le passé de Sasuke-kun... Le pauvre !" se dit la kunoichi avec épouvante.

Naruto, lui, voyait enfin clair dans le jeu de son meilleur ami :

"C'est pour ça qu'il en veut à ce point à son frère, parce qu'il a assassiné tout le clan Uchiwa !" se dit le ninja blond alors qu'il ramassait sa machoire tombée de stupeur.

Quant à Kakashi, il n'eut pas la réaction escompté.

Le ninja resta de marbre face au récit de la vieille femme, ne montrant que peu d'intérêt.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, ce fût tout autre et il se promit de mieux surveiller cette étrange miko.

"Kaede-san, savez vous qui était ce... ce petit garçon ?" demanda timidement Sakura en reprenant ses esprits.

"Hum, je dois dire que j'ignore totalement de qui il s'agit." répondit la vieille femme en prenant un air soucieux.

"Vous l'ignorez !" continua Kakashi en la sondant de son regard perçant.

"Itai itai itai ! J'aurai du écouter Mère quand elle disait que le tact n'était pas une qualité très recensée chez les Kitsune !" se dit la miko alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre.

Heureusement, le destin lui vint en aide, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter une question embarassante.

"C'était lui ! Uchiwa Sasuke !" déclara Naruto en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

"Oh je vois. C'est donc à ça que ressemblait ce jeune homme. Très intéressant, vraiment très intéressant... Oh, mais que vois je ? Ne serais ce pas le temple dont il est question dans la mission ?" s'écria Kaede d'une voix enjouée.

Tous se retournèrent pour admirer la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à eux :

Au centre d'une grande clairière parsemé de ci de là de quelques fleurs à l'odeur délicates se tenait une jeune fille... UNE JEUNE FILLE !

Elle était placée devant le temple, ses longs cheveux bleus tressés semblaient vouloir se confondre avec son kimono débraillé.

Ses yeux, eux aussi, d'un turquoise éblouissant, brillaient de malice alors qu'elle détaillait minutieusement chaque personne présente.

Elle aurait pu plaire à n'importe quel mâle présent à la surface du globe si elle n'arborait pas quatre magnifiques queues de Kitsune d'un magnifique gris-bleu qui dansaient derrière elle.

Aussitôt, Kakashi se mit en garde, protégeant de son corps les deux ninjas stupéfaits.

Mais la Kitsune n'avait d'yeux que pour la vieille miko.

"Tu sais Onee-san (grande soeur), les rides ne te vont pas du tout "

La vieille femme soupira résignée.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Yonbi ? Et puis je savoir pourquoi tu portes cet accoutrement ridicule "

"J'avais envie de te voir !" s'exclama celle ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La miko commenca un petit massage apaisant sur ses tempes, le pire restant à venir.

"Kaede-san... Vous, vous la connaissez ?" demanda Sakura en s'étranglant à moitié.

Lentement, celle ci avança vers Yonbi. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle fit face aux yeux anxieux de la kunoichi.

"Je ne suis pas celle que je dis être"

"Qui êtes vous alors !" s'exclama Naruto.

Kaede soupira une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler au sol en un bruit mat. A sa place se trouvait maintenant Yattsubi sous sa forme humaine, sans ses huit queues.

Ses longs cheveux noirs battaient doucement ses chevilles sous le coup d'un vent imaginaire, encadrant un visage doux aux magnifiques yeux améthystes qui à cet instant brillaient d'une lueur mélancolique.

"Je suis la petite soeur de Kyubi"

L'équipe accusa le coup durement... Il venait de passer plus de 72 heures avec la petite soeur du monstre qui avait détruit leur village il y a de cela 12 ans.

"Moi aussi, moi aussi, je suis la petite soeur de Kyubi !" s'exclama alors Yonbi en faisant de petit sauts sur place, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur elle.

"Hum, à propos Yonbi, il me semble vous avoir demandé à toi et autres, de ne pas apparaître, ou du moins, de ne pas vous faire voir de Naruto. Je vois que mes consignes ont été sagement appliquées"

"Alors comme ça, j'étais surveillé... Mais depuis quand !" se dit Naruto de plus en plus en colère.

"Onee-san, je voulais simplement savoir à quoi il ressemblait, et..."

"Et !" demanda la kitsune en se tendant imperceptiblement.

"Et jouer à la baballe avec lui "

"Désespérante..." annonça Yattsubi en fermant les yeux.

Kakashi en profita pour la neutraliser... Une fois cela fait, il demanda à Sakura de vérifier le poul de la miko.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, cette vieille femme est morte." répondit la Kitsune.

"Tu l'as tué ?" demanda alors le professeur en assurant sa poigne sur le kunai qui menaçait la tendre gorge de celle ci.

"Réponds "

"Laisse moi régler ça Yonbi." demanda Yattsubi alors que la petite kitsune montrait légèrement les crocs, s'apprêtant à attaquer.

"Je suis désolée, croyez le sincérement, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, Naruto-san... Je vous ai effectivement berné. Je me suis rapprochée de vous que pour une seule chose..." commença t'elle d'une voix où perlait l'émotion.

"Kyubi." murmura Kakashi en faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang.

La Kitsune grimaça un peu sous l'effet de la douleur mais continua néanmoins son récit, sous le regard maintenant grave de sa petite soeur qui hypnotisait le kunai de son regard aqueu :

"Il y à de celà deux mois, il s'est produit un phénomène étrange près de Tamashii (esprit), la forêt où avait élu domicile Kyubi.

Sa "pierre" s'est remise à pulser, annonçant alors à tous les habitants de la forêt que leur protecteur était revenu"

"Mais c'est impossible ! Le démon à été vaincu par notre Yondaime, il ne peut être revenu "

Naruto se renfrogna à ces mots. C'est donc avec difficulté qu'il prit la parole :

"Kyubi n'a pas été vaincu Sakura-chan"

"Co, comment ça ?" s'exclama la kunoichi en écarquillant les yeux.

"Il fût enfermé..." continua t'il sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu mens... TU MENS !" s'écria celle ci alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu ce que sa raison refusait d'admettre.

"Je suis lui et il est moi. Nous ne formons qu'un "

Sakura voulut répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Naruto, lui, sentait son coeur pulser douloureusement. Il venait d'avouer son secret à celle qui comptait le plus pour lui et elle... Et elle.

"Je le savais"

Le ninja releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser. Son visage était baigné de larme et ses yeux exprimait à cet instant un désespoir sans nom :

"Etait il possible que ?" se dit il alors que la kunoichi reprenait la parole.

"Depuis le début, je le savais... Tu... Vous..." hésita t'elle, ses larmes menacant de couler.

"Tu quoi, Sakura-chan ?"

Celle ci éclata alors en sanglot avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami, mais elle continua néanmoins :

"Naruto tu... tu seras toujours le même pour moi ! Je... Je... Même si tu me tapes prodigieusement sur le système avec ton comportement d'attardé, je... Tu es mon meilleur ami et je serai toujours là pour toi !"

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rendre l'embrassade, soulagé.

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes sous l'oeil attendri de Kakashi.

Mais ils avaient oublié un minuscule petit détail, détail qui ne supportait pas, fierté oblige, d'être recalé au second plan :

"C'est très beau tout ça mais... et nous, on fait quoi ? On sort les mouchoirs ?" railla Yattsubi en croisant les bras.

C'eût l'effet escompté : Naruto et Sakura se séparèrent rouge pivoine tandis que Kakashi reprenant une attitude offensive, les fusilla du regard.

"Tu as toute leur attention maintenant Onee-san !" s'exclama Yonbi en tapant des mains.

"Kakashi, ranges tes armes. Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre"

Le ninja se détendit lentement avant de porter sa main à son visage, repoussant alors le bandeau protecteur de Konoha qui cachait encore jusqu'à maintenant le sharingan.

"Désolé, la seule référence que j'ai sur le sujet n'est autre que le démon renard Kyubi. Ceci explique donc mon manque de confiance à votre sujet... C'est pourquoi je crois préférable de vous anéantir !"

Et il fonça droit sur les Kitsune, kunais en main et sharingan activé.

Mais c'était sans compter Yonbi qui contre-attaqua presque immédiatement, se plaçant alors devant sa soeur restée parfaitement stoïque, elle s'écria :

"Fais dodo !"

Kakashi s'écroula alors à quelques mètres à peine de sa cible.

"Gentil humain... Tu vas faire un gros dodo maintenant "

Naruto et Sakura se raidirent quand les yeux de Yonbi se posèrent sur eux.

Qu'allait elle leur faire à présent que leur sensei était tombé ?

Le regard apeuré de la kunoichi rencontra alors celui de Yattsubi : elle se sentit comme aspirée dans cette mer améthyste mais n'en fut pas effrayée car elle connaissait ces yeux... C'était les mêmes que Kaede.

Elle n'eût alors pas conscience de sombrer dans un sommeil magique et ne sentit pas les bras de Naruto la rattraper.

"Qu'avez vous fait à Sakura-chan !" s'écria alors celui ci en la posant doucement à terre.

"Cette fois ci c'est pas moi !" rétorqua en retour la jeune Kitsune.

"C'est pas une raison ! Je répète, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"Je l'ai endormi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas connaître la suite."

"Si vous osez porter la main sur eux, je..." commença t'il en les fusillant du regard.

"Je ne leur ferai rien."

"Moi non plus !" s'exclama la renarde aux queues bleues.

"Alors... Alors... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Les yeux de Yattsubi s'illuminèrent un court instant, si court, que Naruto crut avoir rêvé.

"Nous y voila... Ce que je veux Naruto, c'est... Kyubi."

Le ninja porta automatiquement les mains à son ventre et recula d'un pas.

"Kyubi... Pourquoi ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kyubi est mon frère et je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps qu'il soit privé de sa liberté et de ses droits."

Naruto se renfrogna et se mit à gronder.

C'est pourquoi... Je te proposes un marché."

"Vas te faire ! Je n'accepte aucun marché de la part de mes ennemis !"

"Tu me donnes Kyubi et je t'aide à ramener Sasuke"

Naruto se calma alors tout à coup, réalisant peu à peu les paroles prononcées.

"Hé mais ça va pas du tout ! C'était pas comme ça que c'était prévu ! Et pis c'est qui Sasuke !" s'écria Yonbi totalement perdue.

"C'est le meilleur ami de ce garçon"

"Roooh, l'amitié chez nous c'est sacré alors on va t'aider !"

Remis de ses émotions, Naruto rétorqua :

"Mais mais mais, tu ne sais même pas où il est ! Ca fait des mois que je le cherche et à chaque fois c'est choux blanc !"

"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans vos souvenirs, Sasuke a rejoint un des trois Sanin nommé Orochimaru dans l'unique but de devenir plus fort et de pouvoir par celà même, un jour venger son clan"

"Co... Comment t'as fait ça ?"

Yattsubi alla s'assoir sur les marches du temple, imitée aussitôt après par Yonbi.

"Aux yeux des Kitsune, leurs illusions sont la réalité. Ce qu'ils créent sont aussi réelles que n'importe quelle chose trouvée ou forgée dans la nature. Un Kitsune peut tou créer : des personnes, des animaux, des objets... qui ne peuvent être distinguées des choses réelles."

"Euh... J'ai rien compris... Désolé. Qu'est ce que ça avoir avec Sasuke ?"

Yattsubi le scruta attentivement avant de finalement répondre :

"Je suis rentrée dans vos esprits en prenant l'apparence d'une personne de confiance, puis je vous ai soumis à mon sortilège."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur :

"C'est pour ça qu'on à tous rêvé de Sasuke !"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Yosh ! Mais, j'y pense... Si on récupère effectivement Sasuke et que je dois vous donner Kyubi... J'en mourrai ?"

"Je ne le permetrrai pas !"

"Mais tous les deux, on ne fait qu'un alors..."

La Kitsune se mit alors à rire sous l'air penaud de celui ci :

"Je crois que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre des Kitsune Naruto !" s'exclama celle ci une fois calmée.

"Bah c'est que à part lui, j'en connais pas beaucoup..."

"C'est sur mais maintenant y à nous !" s'exclama alors Yonbi.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement en attendant le réveil de Kakashi et de Sakura.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le jour déclinait doucement dans la forêt, les rayons du soleil jouaient savament dans les branches des arbres, provoquant alors de petites tâches de lumière sur le sol et su les visages des deux ninjas endormis.

Le manège dura encore quelques minutes avant de finalement réussir à les réveiller.

Sakura se releva doucement et se frotta les yeux, avant de stopper tout mouvement : elle n'était pas dans son lit !

"Hé hé hé, je vois que mes sorts sont parfaitement au point "

"Vous ! Qu'est ce que !" s'exclama t'elle en reconnaissant la Kitsune aux yeux violets.

"Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Et l'autre ! Elle est où ?"

"Calme toi Sakura-chan ! Yattsubi est de notre côté ! Quant à Yonbi... Bah elle est partie dans un grand plop, c'était trop impressionnant ! C'était comme une bulle d'eau qui explose ! J'étais tout mouillé après mais Yattsubi m'a séché ! Tu savais qu'ils pouvaient faire du feu avec leurs queues ? Et pis qu'ils..."

"Calme toi Naruto." annonça Kakashi en se mettant sur son séant.

"Kakashi-sensei !" s'écrièrent les deux ninjas, soulagés.

Le professeur sourit face à leur réaction avant de remettre son bandeau frontal en place.

Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna vers la Kitsune restée en retrait et lui demanda :

"Je suppose que vous rentrer avec nous à Konoha ?"

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ


	9. L'attaque !

_Auteur_ : Fighter-Akuma

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Remerciements à_ :

Artémis, Shrykull, Yami Shino, Ookami, Shar, Kirin-Tenshi, Haruno sama, Thealie, Ailes écarlates, Kami, Darkhuricaine (_Missi bcp ô grande fan lol_).

_Petit mot_ : Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre de Kyûbi no shuzoku ! Pfiou, j'ai bien crût ne jamais pouvoir l'écrire ! En fait celui ci et l'autre qui arrivera, sont des chapitres très importants car ils agissent comme un transition... C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal. Donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Un matin ensoleillé sur la ville de Konoha...

"Maisoooooooooooooon ! Rameeeenns !" s'écria alors un ninja blond fou de joie.

"Oh Naruto... Il y a vraiment que la nourriture qui t'intéresses !" Réprimanda ensuite une kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

"Mais mais, c'est pas vrai Sakura-chan ! Il y a toi !"

"Baka !" s'écria celle ci en abatant son poing sur la tête du garçon.

Elle s'engouffra ensuite fulminante, dans les entrailles de Konoha sous les regards surpris et même apeurés de certains ninjas de gardes.

"Itai itai itaiiiii ! Elle fait mal Sakura-chan !"

"C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec elle."

"Ah bon ?" répondit celui ci, incrédule.

"Naruto, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'ultra confidentiel à propos des Humaines... Pour les conquérir, il faut faire preuve de tact, de poésie et de... créativité." expliqua alors Yattsubi en levant un doigt au ciel.

"Rooooh, c'est vrai !"

"Absolument !" lui assura-t-elle.

"Hé hé hé hé hé... Sakura-chan, me voilà !" s'écria Naruto avant de s'élancer, tout heureux, à la poursuite de Sakura.

"Vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer." déclara soudainement Kakashi alors qu'il tournait une énième page de son "paradis du batifolage".

"Qui n'aimerait pas Naruto ? Il est tellement communicatif... Je suis sur que Kyûbi l'a aussi remarqué et que malgré son orgueil démesuré, il l'aime aussi. _N'est ce pas Kyû ?_"

"Kyûbi aimer des Humains ? J'en doute ma chère."

"Kyûbi aimait les Humains avant la tragédie, enfin, à sa manière... et ils les aimeraient encore s'il y avait eu réparation. Les Humains sont comme les animaux Kakashi, il y en a des bons et des mauvais, il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans le même sac... Et ça, chaque esprit le sait alors que vous, vous avez tendance à tout généraliser."

"Hum, c'est vrai. Mais il est vrai aussi que le renard à neuf queues à fait beaucoup de victimes..."

"Le bilan a été lourd des deux côtés Kakashi..." déclara sombrement la Kitsune.

"Que voulez vous dire ?" demanda-t-il, soudainement très intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

"Que si Kyûbi vous a attaqué, il y a 12 ans, c'était pour une bonne raison."

Les yeux du ninja copieur s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Quelle en était la..."

"HATAKE KAKASHI !" S'exclamèrent alors des voix venu de nul part.

Cinq Anbus se matérialisèrent soudainement autour des deux personnes, coupant court à leur conversation.

"L'Hokage-sama désire vous voir."

"Veuillez nous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau."

"Tout de suite."

Kakashi acquiesça alors avant de disparaître après les Anbus, laissant Yattsubi seule avec ses souvenirs.

"_Si seulement ils savaient, tout serait beaucoup plus simple !_"

Une nuée de flammes l'a sortit tout à coup de sa léthargie... Nanabi était de retour.

"Yattsubi, on a un problème... Un gros problème."

La Kitsune plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est Rokubi. Des enfants Humains ont voulu lui jouer un tour. Elle a perdu son calme et les a attaqué."

"Les Humains devraient peut être croire un peu plus ce qu'on dit dans les livres... Maintenant que ces enfants se sont attirés l'inimité d'un Kitsune, il va falloir s'attendre à la vengeance de Rokubi. Et quelque chose me dit que ça va prendre des proportions assez inquiétantes..."

"Yattsu... Sa vengeance... Elle l'a déjà commencé..."

"..."

"Yattsubi ?"

"Montre-moi."

Et les deux Kitsune se mirent à courir, espérant de tout cœur, que le mauvais pressentiment qu'elles ressentaient ne se réaliserait pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au quartier général de Konoha... L'ex anbu Kakashi apprenait de bien étranges nouvelles :

"Depuis votre départ, de drôles de choses se sont produites à Konoha..." commença l'Hokage Tsunade.

"De quel genre s'agit-il ?"

"Disparitions puis réapparitions, duperies, incendies, éclairs inexpliqués, vols, envoûtements mineurs... Et dernièrement, une attaque sur une famille du centre ville."

"Des blessés ?".

"Oui, ils sont à l'hôpital mais leur vies n'est pas en danger. Par contre, ce qui est étrange, c'est que rien n'a été volé."

"Une vengeance, alors ?" proposa Kakashi.

"C'est ce qui nous paraît le plus probable."

"Et les victimes connaissaient elles leur agresseur ?"

"Ils ont déclaré que ce n'était pas humain car un humain ne pouvait pas avoir des yeux aussi démoniaques."

Soudain, l'ex anbu s'exclama :

"L'Akatsuki ! Itachi !"

"Non, heureusement. L'agresseur avait des yeux jaunes."

"Et l'a t'on arrêté ?"

"Non, il semblerait que celui ci se soit volatilisé. Impossible de mettre la main sur lui."

« Ou sur elle… »

La jeune femme releva la tête qu'elle n'avait pas eût conscience de baisser.

« Que veux-tu dire… Kakashi ? »

Celui-ci soupira avant de commencer à expliquer ce qui s'était déroulé pendant leur mission à lui et à ses deux Shinobis.

Tsunade écouta alors avec attention son récit entièrement, avant de le questionner, l'air grave :

« Si j'ai bien tout suivis Kakashi, il y aurait des Kitsune en liberté dans Konoha ? En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Affirmatif. Ils, ou plutôt « Elles », ont pour noms Yattsubi et Yonbi. Elles sont venues pour Kyûbi. »

« Mais si j'en crois votre histoire, les deux Kitsune auront été en votre compagnie une bonne partie de votre périple… Alors comment expliquer les récents évènements qui sont survenus après votre départ ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule explication. « Elles », ne sont pas venues seules. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux quelques secondes, assimilant les dernières informations. Elle ne les rouvrit que pour planter un regard ferme et déterminé dans ceux de l'ex-anbu :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible et en toute discrétion… Nous savons tous qu'attaquer un de ces monstres de front serait une pure perte de temps, il faudrait mieux privilégier pour cette fois ci, la ruse. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas essayer de discuter avec elles ? Yattsubi n'ai pas contre une discussion à l'amiable. »

« Parlementer avec elles ? Je crois que vous ne vous sentez pas très bien Kakashi. Ce sont des monstres ! »

L'homme au Sharingan soupira, il comprenait maintenant la difficile position qu'occupaient les Kitsune en ses heures troubles.

« Tsunade-sama, je crois que c'est notre seule solution. »

L'Hokage sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant de très longues minutes pour enfin acquiescer.

« Très bien Kakashi, amenez moi ces Kitsune. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A l'hôpital de Konoha, dans la chambre 241, là où résidaient depuis peu les victimes de l'attaque du centre ville… Se trouvaient les deux Kitsune aux pelages noirs.

Ayant usé de leurs plus fines ruses et illusions, les deux sœurs avaient finalement pu y accéder avant de stopper brutalement tout mouvement, tant la douleur qu'irradiaient ces êtres étaient grande.

« Mais qu'a tu fais Rokubi… » S'exclama Yattsubi interdite devant tant de souffrances mentales.

Nanabi qui étais jusqu'alors resté en retrait, demanda :

« Yattsubi, est ce que… est ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Pour eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont mal… Tellement mal dans leurs têtes… Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver. »

« Grrr ! Sois maudite Rokubi la ténébreuse ! » S'écria rageusement Nanabi pendant que Yattsubi laissait réapparaître ses huit queues et ses oreilles.

Celle-ci s'avança ensuite vers les lits occupés par les victimes de sa jeune sœur. Elle les toucha un à un, les englobant totalement d'un doux halo violine qui apaiserait, avec un peu de chance, leurs souffrances mentales. Mais c'était sans compter la puissance ténébreuse de Rokubi, qui décuplé par sa haine des Humains et sa colère, avait rendu toute cicatrisation quasi impossible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

« Yattsubi, dépêche-toi ! Si c'est pour une visite, on est cuit ! » S'exclama Nanabi qui supportait de moins en moins bien d'être enfermée dans une si petite salle.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire diversion. D'une tu sortiras de cette pièce et de deux, tu arrêteras de me déconcentrer. »

« Ok. Je t'attendrai sur le toit d'à côté. Bonne chance. »

« Toi aussi. Allez maintenant file ! »

Elle sortit alors de la chambre comme une furie, s'arrangeant pour que l'attention générale ne soit tournée que vers elle, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Yattsubi.

Laissée seule, la Kitsune intensifia son aura dans l'espoir d'annuler tout. Les murs se mirent progressivement à trembler aux rythmes des pulsations de l'aura. Divers objets tels que les pots de fleurs posés alors sur les commodes, ne supportèrent pas le choc et se fracassèrent en plusieurs morceaux.

La tension était à son comble quand soudain tout s'arrêta.

La malédiction de Rokubi avait été vaincue.

A force d'efforts et de persévérance, Yattsubi avait réussit tant bien que de mal à effacer toutes traces des ténèbres qui sévissaient encore dans les corps des pauvres victimes.

Epuisée mais satisfaite, celle-ci s'apprêtait à s'éclipser par la fenêtre quand une poussé violente de chakra l'arrêta net.

Surprise car pensant avoir tout régularisé, Yattsubi se retourna alors vivement pour apercevoir, l'espace d'un fugace instant, le chakra noir représentant Rokubi l'à fixer méchamment.

« Alors, tu le prends comme ça Rokubi. En plus de me désobéir, tu me manques de respect à moi, ta sœur… Tu paieras donc chèrement tes actes, foi de Yattsubi ! »

Et sans plus de préambule, elle s'éclipsa, évitant de justesse, l'arrivée de deux infirmières venues prendre des nouvelles de la chambre 241.

« Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est il donc passé ici ! » S'écria l'une d'elle, alarmée par l'état de la pièce.

La deuxième se précipita aux chevets des blessés.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut aller prévenir Hokage-sama ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les patients… Ils sont guéris ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Au même moment, dans les clairières de combats…

« Oh Kakashi-sensei ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur, Naruto et Sakura.

« Yo ! » répondit comme à son habitude celui-ci.

« Ah Kakashi ! On attendait plus que toi, tu sais ! » S'écria Asuma qui était un peu plus loin avec son équipe.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Nous avons décidé de tester nos aptitudes contre nos élèves. » Expliqua Kurenai en venant à sa rencontre.

« Une idée de Gai, tu devais t'en douter. » Continua Asuma en se rallumant une cigarette.

« Hum. » Répliqua vaguement le ninja en observant d'un air blasé, son collègue faire des pompes devant l'air ravi de Lee.

« Alors tu participes ? » Demanda Kurenai.

« Pas spécialement. Naruto, Sakura venez par là… Bien. Est ce que par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu Yattsubi ? Je l'ai cherché un peu partout mais aucune trace d'elle.»

Les deux se regardèrent surpris. Puis Naruto annonça :

« Tsubibi ? Bah non, pas depuis l'entrée de Konoha. »

L'ex-anbu tiqua à l'étrange surnom :

« Tsubibi ? Dîtes moi vous deux… A-t-elle été mise au courant de ce… nom poétique ? »

« Bah non, puisqu'on l'a pas encore vue ! C'est une surprise ! » S'exclama le ninja blond.

« Une surprise ? »

« En fait Kakashi-sensei, nous avons pensé, Naruto et moi, de donner un nouveau prénom à Yattsubi-San pour éviter le rapprochement entre son nom et sa… condition. »

« Oui… Euh… Donc… D'accord… Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera grandement cette marque… Euh… D'affection, les enfants. »

« Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre ! » s'exclama alors une voix venue de nul ne sait où.

Toute la clairière se figea dans un état de stupeur et d'attente. Les deux Hyûga enclenchèrent leur Byakugan et scannèrent les environs. Mais à leur grande surprise, aucune trace de vie humaine ne ressortit.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que Yattsubi vous tiens assez en estime pour s'abaisser à ce genre de… choses. »

« Mais bon sang… Qui êtes vous ! » S'écria Asuma.

« Ton pire cauchemar bien sûr ! »

« Là ! Naruto, attention ! » Prévint Neji alors qu'une forme floue se matérialisait devant le ninja blond.

Tout se passa alors comme au ralenti : Naruto vit arriver sur lui une Kitsune aux cheveux roux et aux yeux jaunes, toutes dents et griffes dehors. Il essaya donc de se protéger mais trop tard, elle était sur lui… Ou presque.

Kakashi s'interposa au dernier moment et l'attrapa au vol.

Tous les ninjas autres que Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura se figèrent devant l'ennemie. Kurenai, interloquée et effrayée, posa la question que tout le monde se posait :

« Kakashi… Qu'est ce que… c'est ? »

« C'est une petite sœur de Tsubibi ! »

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, sale Humain ! » persifla Rokubi.

« Je vous trouve en assez mauvaise posture pour donner des ordres, ma chère… »

« Tu crois ? » fit celle-ci avant de se dégager d'un mouvement brusque.

« Que viens-tu faire à Konoha ? »

« Kerps ! Et dire que Yattsubi vous trouvait perspicace, vous les Humains… »

Kakashi l'a regarda durement mais la Kitsune, pas le moins du monde effarouchée, continua :

« Au début, je suis venue avec les autres récupérer grand frère comme c'était prévu, mais après… Ma vision a changé. J'ai pris conscience que les Humains ne valaient pas la peine que déployait Yattsubi. Ah ! Et dire qu'elle vous aime vraiment ! Je ne vois vraiment ce qu'elle vous trouve à vous, race inférieur… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est l'admiration que Yattsubi te portes… Kyûbi. »

Son regard se porta alors sur le porteur du sceau du Shinigami… Naruto. Ou plutôt à cet instant, Kyûbi.

Les yeux rouges avaient remplacés les bleus… Le sang avait remplacé le ciel.

Ses dents avaient soudainement poussé, laissant place à de grosses canines saillantes.

Tout son être criait l'animal qui était en lui.

Pourtant, malgré ces transformations, il se tenait toujours debout dans une attitude digne et imposante qui laissa coi son ennemie.

« Ni-San… » Finit elle par articuler au bout de quelques secondes.

« Rokubi. » gronda celui-ci en réponse.

« Naruto ! 'Tain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! » S'écria alors Kiba qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Naruto-Kun ? » demanda doucement Hinata.

« Ce n'est plus Naruto. Mes insectes sont formels. Ce qui se tient maintenant à sa place n'est plus Humain. » Annonça Shino qui traduisait les sons d'un de ses insectes posé sur son doigt.

« Le gamin est actuellement hors service… Il dort si vous préférez. » Déclara d'une voix sourde Kyûbi tout en continuant à fixer sa « sœur ».

« QUOI ! Tu te fous de nous ! » Renchérit Kiba qui croyait à une mauvaise blague.

« Il dit vrai. Ce que vous avez devant vous est bien ce qu'il dit être. » Annonça Kakashi platoniquement.

« Mais le démon à neuf queues à été vaincu par le Sandaime ! » s'exclama alors Ino.

« Manifestement pas. » répondit Kyûbi, un brin moqueur.

« Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser aussi familièrement avec un Humain ! Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ! » S'écria alors Rokubi, restée jusqu'à là silencieuse.

« T'es encore là, toi ? »

« Tu… Tu… Je… » Bégaya celle-ci sous le coup de la fureur.

« Quoi ? Tu tu quoi ? Vas y, je t'en pris, exprimes toi ! »

« Grr ! Tu vas me le payer ! Prépares toi à subir ma vengeance ! »

« Parce que tu crois que tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait comme ça ? » répliqua alors Kyûbi en croisant les bras.

« Hein ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente… Je peux sentir la colère de Yattsu d'ici. Qu'est ce que tu as pu bien faire pour la mettre dans cet état là ? Hum ? Réponds !»

« Je… Je… » Commença celle-ci, effrayée.

Puis prenant peu à peu de l'assurance :

« J'ai attaqué des Humains ! »

Pendant un court instant, Kyûbi sembla surpris, puis se reprenant, il sourit méchamment :

« T'es encore plus débile que je le pensais Rokubi. T'as attaqué des Humains, dans leur ville, en plein jour, presque sous le museau de Yattsubi ! Et là, tu comptes recommencer ? Mais tu l'as rêvé ! »

« Tu l'as bien fait toi ! »

« Moi, j'ai attaqué de nuit, hors de la ville, loin de Yattsubi et j'avais une **TRES** bonne raison… Dois je te le rappeler Ro.ku.bi ? »

« Non… Bien sûr que non… »

« Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. » Conclu t'il.

« Mais… » Commença t'elle.

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de les tuer, eux ! » s'écria la Kitsune en désignant l'assistance qui avait suivit l'échange sans piper mot.

« Alors tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. » annonça celui-ci en retour.

« Pourquoi ! Je croyais que tu exécrais les Humains ! »

« Je les Hais oui, à un point inimaginable. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils ont fait… Mais le gamin tient à eux. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Et puis… Et puis j'ai toujours voulu te défoncer, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut être ta tête qui sait ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Kyû ! Tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'avant ! Maintenant tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'un Humain… »

« Moi peut être pas. Mais elles oui. » Dit il avant de de nouveau laisser la place à un Naruto perplexe.

Les yeux de Rokubi s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle prit conscience de l'afflue des chakras venant de derrière elle. Un chakra glacé et en même temps si électrique…

Deux Kitsunes se tenaient là : l'un de la taille de deux grands chevaux et d'un gris- bleu délavé, ses quatre queues déployés fièrement derrière lui. L'autre d'une bonne taille de plus et d'un pelage blond cendré qui arborait cinq queues battant un rythme connues d'elles seules.

Yonbi et Gobi étaient arrivées.

Asuma, Kurenai et Gai se mirent automatiquement en garde devant leurs élèves, reconnaissant là un grand danger.

Mais les deux Kitsune ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

« Rokubi, ce que tu as fait et ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire est impardonnable. Tu es une honte pour notre famille. » Déclara Gobi calmement.

Trop calmement pour être ignoré.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Gobi. » cracha celle-ci en retour.

« Tu as désobéis à un ordre direct de notre Chef à tous. Tu dois être punie. »

La Kitsune se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas.

« Dîtes-moi mesdemoiselles… Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Demanda alors Kakashi.

Les yeux de Gobi s'étrécirent dangereusement :

« Que veux-tu, Humain ? »

« Et bien je souhaiterais me battre avec Rokubi. »

L'interpellée n'apprécia pas du tout la nouvelle…

« Jamais immonde créature ! Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur ! » Cracha t'elle avec mépris.

« Au contraire, je pense que c'est tout approprié. » décréta alors une voix un peu plus loin.

Tous ceux qui l'a connaissaient s'écrièrent alors surpris :

« Yattsubi ! » pour les uns.

« Tsubibi ! » pour les autres.

La Kitsune marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que Nanabi l'a rejoignait en souriant :

« Tsubibi ? C'est qui celle là ? »

« Euh… Et bien… Enfin je crois que c'est… moi. » Annonça t'elle.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est c'est c'est… C'est un profond déshonneur pour notre race ! C'est… »

« Mignon. Stupéfiant mais mignon. » Répondit Yattsubi.

« Alors tu aimes Tsubibi-chan ? Ouais, elle aime, elle aime ! T'as entendus Sakura-chan ? Elle aime ! » S'écria tout excité, Naruto.

Celle-ci sourit en retour mais resta gênée de la réaction excessive de son coéquipier.

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance… Enfin si mais peu importe. Yattsubi, pourrais je savoir pourquoi tu penses que cela serait une bonne idée de me battre avec _lui_, dans l'hypothétique cas où j'accepterais ? » Persifla avec dégoût Rokubi alors que Kakashi l'a regardait en souriant, l'a faisant enragée.

« C'est tout simple Rokubi. S'il gagne, il te prouve à toi et autres, que les Humains ne sont en rien une race inférieure. S'il perd… Et bien… Tu auras sa gratitude éternelle ? »

La Kitsune rousse éclata alors de rire devant les regards stupéfaits des Humains présents et goguenards, des Kitsune.

« Sa… Gratitude éternelle ? » Répéta Yonbi.

« Bah quoi ? Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ! » Se défendit Yattsubi alors que Rokubi, à bout de souffle, cessait de rire.

« Jamais je n'accepterais, Yattsubi ! S'il perd… Son âme m'appartiendra pour l'éternité ! »

La Kitsune allait répliquer quand Kakashi l'a coupa :

« Je suis d'accord. Allons-y ! »

* * *

Alors ? C'est bien, c'est nul ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Exprimez-vous ! 


End file.
